


(Not) Like Mother Like Daughter

by AstralOmega



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Female!Kylo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralOmega/pseuds/AstralOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was more like Anakin than anybody who knew him wanted to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Like Mother Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> What if (Zelda)Kylo Ren was a GIRL!?
> 
> When Kylo Ren pulls off the helmet in the interrogation room, it's revealed that under the mask is a beautiful woman. Nobody assumed gender before just as nobody assumed the gender of the Bounty Hunter that went to save Han Solo from Jabba The Hutt.

Everyone thought she would be more like Padme. They thought she would be graceful and kind and looking for the more intelligent ways to solve conflict than the hands-on violent ones. She would be like her mother- born to the political side of the war.

But she was reckless and brutal and valued physical strength over the mind games played by the senate. She always failed at keeping a cool head and following any kind of orders. She was loud and impulsive and despised any kind of leadership that she felt was holding her back.

She was more like Anakin than anybody who knew him wanted to admit, because she looked so _lovely_ in the royal gowns of Alderaan’s style. She hated them, though- they weren't who she was and they clung to her in ways that were uncomfortable. Robes were better. The formless, rough robes of a Jedi for instance (though she had a preference for the colour black. She was asked more than once if she was in mourning.)

When she started hearing the voice in her head she didn't say anything. She knew it would be dismissed as the fancies of a silly little girl- she was still a child, after all. She kept it to herself and silently listened.

It was probably the only time in her life that she passively listened to anybody, but that's because the voice in her head was telling her what she wanted to hear. It whispered about how strong she could be, not how pretty she was. It told her to embrace that streak of rage- that it was power.

She grew tall like her father as time went on, but still heard "You look so much like your mother" every other day. (Though some of the other children mocked her height, asking if she had some wookie in her. Her mother would never hear this though- she made the children pay in her own vindictive ways.)

The voice grew louder. "They're wrong. It's not your mother that you look like, not your grandmother; it's your grandfather. He was the strength in the family. He was the one that led the fight in the war he was the one that defeated the most powerful being in the galaxy."

She could be that powerful too. Whenever the voice spoke to her she could feel it in her blood.

When she was fifteen the voice was louder than ever. She was stronger than ever, and after the honeyed words she'd heard all her life from the voice, it was an easy step to take when it said "Prove it."

She killed the other padawans just as her grandfather had and killed her old identity in the process.

She stole a ship and met Snoke in his palace just as he had asked. There he gave her a new name- not a _pretty_ name that matched her face, like the one her parents had given her, but a powerful one.

He gave her clothes that weren't the fine silk and gossamer dresses that she hated, but coarse fabric that scratched the skin and hid her figure, giving her more of the tall imposing figure of the grandfather that she admired.

He gave her a new face, too. As she put the mask on she was no longer dainty and beautiful. She was a great and dangerous force.  
She was Kylo Ren.


End file.
